


The one who could hurt her

by WritingAddicted



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAddicted/pseuds/WritingAddicted
Summary: Kara Zor-El didn't even notice that she was falling in love with her best friend.She didn't notice it, because it was so easy to fall in love with Lena. With the real Lena, that only she seemed to know.Lena Luthor didn't even notice that she was falling in love with her best friend.She didn't notice it, because it was so easy to fall in love with Kara. Smiling, happy Kara. Sunshine Kara. Believer Kara. Her hero Kara.





	The one who could hurt her

The scent of coffee woke her up. Someone broke into her apartment. Kara Zor-El rushed into the kitchen to find her sister grinning at her.  
"Alex, what are you doing here?"  
"Making coffee, Captain Obvious."  
"Funny.", Kara muttered and took the other cup of coffee.  
"Any plans for today?"  
"Hmm.", The blonde hummed. "It's Lena's birthday. I was planning to take her out into this restaurant she likes."  
"A date, huh?"  
"No, we're friends, Alex."  
"Maggie and I were friends in the beginning, too. You know how this ended."  
"Yes, she's your wife now, Alex. But I'm not with Lena."  
"Whatever you say, deedledum." Alex smirked and took another sip of her coffee.  
After she left, Kara got dressed, and took the gift for Lena, and flew to the restaurant, where she was going to meet her.

She couldn't see Lena yet, but she already heard her heartbeat. It was so unique.  
And then she showed up, wearing a little black dress, and she looked stunning. As always.  
Kara took a deep breath and smiled as she walked towards her friend.  
"Happy Birthday, Lena!" She hugged her tight. "Now you're twenty-five. How are you?"  
"Good, thanks, Kara."  
"You look amazing."  
"You really need to stop it. You're making me blush way too much." The Luthor laughed.

"So, I got you a birthday gift."  
"Kara. You didn't have to-"  
"It's your birthday. You needed a gift." Kara stretched out her arms towards Lena, holding the little box in her hands.  
"You're impossible, Kara Danvers." Lena said with a shake of her head and a smile. She took the box and opened it.  
"Kara..."  
"Do you like them?" Kara asked impatiently.  
"Yes. Oh, god, they must've been very expensive."  
"But you like them? I thought you were wearing earring's everyday, so I could get you another one. Like, you know, from me."  
"That's so sweet. Thank you." And they smiled at each other, sparks flew in the air between them like fireflies, but they didn't notice. They were blind to it, but everyone around them was able to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a lot of other chapter's. I will update this one or two times per week.


End file.
